Living with a Demon inside Me
by coldgazeproduction
Summary: They torment him, but why do I share his pain? They make fun of him and only him, so why do I feel the need to be in his place? They just have the same opinions. That's just a coincidence. But something in my mind tells me that it's no coincidence. That they do this on purpose. To torment me. Spin off of "Living with a Phantom inside Me". Rated T for dark themes and cursing.


**Happy Halloween, kitties! I wrote this earlier this month just for you guys as a thoughtful Halloween gift. I'll try to write specials or update chapters on holidays now, so expect updates (or specials) on Thanksgiving or Christmas!**

**Alright, this special is going to be a dream of Kittie's of her past that could be true, or it could be false. You decide that ;) Anyway, it's about the little girl from Chapter 4 in middle school a day before Halloween with her friends. I have to warn you though: it is a bit dark, because of stupid Phantoms and school, but it'll end on a happier note. I promise.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Living with a Phantom inside Me**

Halloween Special: Living with a Demon inside Me

Point of View Switch: Tsukino's POV (First Person)

I have to admit: I hate bullying and anything close to it. You would think many people would hate it too and not do it, right? And if there was bullying, they would report it or stop it, right? You would even expect teachers to report it. But if those are true, why are they treating a certain kid like an outcast, just because of his appearance? It's just so stupid!

Leaning against my hand, I forced myself to shut my eyes and tune out the jeers. I made sure not to glance sympathetically at him; I just couldn't stand that sad look in his red-orange eyes. I'm not part of them. Why would I be? Am I the only one who feels pity to the poor kid? That can't be true. It mustn't.

I hate how they didn't give him a chance to retort to their insults. I hate how they insulted him. I hate how I can't do anything to stop them. I hate how they are bullying him and not me, when I should be a clear victim as well.

A chomp on my lip banished those thoughts away. That last statement sounded as if I wanted attention. And the least attention I get at school, the better. But that didn't help with the frustration and sympathy stirring in my stomach.

One glance at the clock soothed my worries a little. This lesson, as well as the school day, was almost over. I would no longer hear the taunts soon. And maybe this time I can get a chance to talk to him without any interruptions. Yesterday, I tried heading towards him, but Ami, my best friend, intercepted my path to invite me to her Halloween party tomorrow, which is Halloween. Ami's absent today. I have a chance.

I finished the worksheet I was working on five minutes early than expected. Five more minutes till class ends. The kids were still taunting the kid while the teacher didn't give a single shit about it as he graded papers. The nerve of that man; it pissed me.

Mulling over if I should turn in the paper or wait, my eyes darted unconsciously to the boy just as he glanced at me. He must know that I pity him because of my constant stares at him. His cheeks reddened as he realized he was staring and snapped his head around to focus on his work. I couldn't help but smile discreetly at how adorable he was.

Three minutes until class is over. What can I do?

_SLAP! _"Do your work!"

I jumped in my seat at the loud noise, thinking the voice was directed to me as I prepared to daydream. But the short man was hovering over the boy's seat with a grimace on his lips. The latter yelped and gazed at him with a frightened expression. On the desk was the teacher's trusty (not) stick he used to gesture at certain things on the chalkboard.

Sensei spun around on his fancy heels, glaring fiercely at the poor kid over his shoulder. I heard him mutter under his breath that made my stomach churn.

"Stupid, useless kid. No wonder kids pick on you."

Before he could even reach his desk, I slammed my hands on my desk loudly and stood up so abruptly my chair flipped onto the floor. The room was quiet. All noise ceased. Eyes burned into my flesh. No words left my lips but my arms trembled beneath me and my bottom lip shivered.

I felt like crying.

"Is there something the matter?"

I hate it. I hate it all.

"Tsukino-san?"

Don't call me that. Didn't I tell you that I don't favor being called my real name?

"Excuse me, Tsukino-san."

Why are you so polite to me, but not to him?

"Tsukino-san!"

Shut up!

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

My mouth opened and a flimsy excuse fell out my lips. "My pencil dropped. Sorry, I've had a frustrating day." I crouched down, plunking the pencil that conveniently landing on the floor and sat back down. I gave him a fake smile to show that I'm fine. I couldn't do it. I know my place in the world, currently. I'm the student, he's the teacher. I should respect him because he is older. But I don't.

I shook my head to clear the dark thoughts. No need to be so depressing. Besides, I'll miss my chance to talk to the boy.

Being discreet is like a second nature of me. I know how to secretly sneak candy from the fridge (for Halloween) and play it off coolly that I didn't steal any. I manage to hide my pocky sticks, since Mom is such a stickler about them. So sneaking past a bunch of students to meet up with the kid was a breeze.

After shoving my stuff messily into my bag, I rushed my way to the doorway, where loud kids ran to the main school exit with excited grins. I stood at the back, waiting with a tapping foot as the mob steadily pushed into the hallway while trying not to shove the kids out. Due to my height, I rose to my toes, scanning the huge crowd for the boy. However, just as I spotted the unique hair of his, a large hand landed on my left shoulder, spinning me around. I cursed at my luck as my eyes met Sensei's.

Sensei smiled at me, as if I hadn't interrupted the class just a few moments ago, and removed his hand from me. I glanced behind me at all the students bombarding each other just to get outside, and my eyes caught sight of the boy. I was losing sight of him.

"Tsukino-chan, may I ask what's the matter? It's not normal for someone whose coolheaded like you to do something like that."

Biting back words that should not be spoken in front of an adult, I gave him another fake, reassuring smile and shook my head. "I'm sorry, Sensei, for getting angry at something as trivial as a pencil falling. I did have a frustrating day because of doing so much work and I needed to vent my frustration in some way." I bowed a perfect ninety degrees and was thankful he couldn't see my face. Cursing internally, it didn't take long for me to realize another lie slipped easily passed my lips.

A hearty chuckle filled the previously silent room. Sensei rubbed my head affectionately, causing silver locks to fall into my vision. On cue, I straightened my position, smiling the fake smile.

"What an honest kid! No wonder everyone likes you!"

…did this guy have a strict policy of vocabulary? Did he _have _to use those words?

I stiffened considerably despite the adult noticing, slitting my eyes in near rage as I remembered those words. It took most of my willpower to just clench my teeth beneath the smile. Bowing my head, I struggled out a "Thank you" as politely as possible and turned on my heel, jogging out the room.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got home, I went directly to my room and tossed my stuff in a random corner, carelessly leaping onto my bed. The springs creaked in protest, but I couldn't find it in me to actually care about it at the moment. Mom's at work. So I have the house to myself. I'm not sure if I like it or not.<p>

I cried my heart out, all of my frustration and rage spilling out onto my pillow. My nails dug into the fabric of it and my stomach did flips. For thirty minutes straight, tears stained my pillow continuously until they dried up. When they did, I lied completely still, almost dead-like. Sleep began to call my name, but I couldn't listen to it. So there I lied on my bed, lying with my eyes closed, hugging my cat plush to my chest.

Why are they so inconsiderate? So… rude? Do they live to ruin this poor kid's life?

I hate it. I hate them. I hate them all. _I want them all to die._

The last thought caused me to shot up from my position, horror grasping my heart and clutching it tightly. Did I just think that?! No, I couldn't have. I don't want them dead. I don't want them injured, either. They're human beings. They have a right to live, especially if that one reason to erase their existence is so trivial. I just want them to stop thinking of _that._

_The exact same blind opinion as everyone else._

My knees were brought to my chest and I rested my forehead on them. My shoulders trembled. I'm torn between two: I want to believe that those kids just have certain opinions and just happened to have the same; I also want to believe that they aren't seeing the real boy they're bullying. I know, I don't know him, yet I _know _he's a good kid. He just needs a little help.

I don't want to feel like this. Aren't I too young to experience this kind of feeling? I'm only 11, for Pete's sake!

I huddled against the wall now, embracing my plush. Strong pulsing blasted from my temples, but I didn't realize it until the room was swarmed with blood red and jet black spots. The spots combined into one giant space like in some sort of cartoon and the throbbing amplified higher and higher. My teeth sank into my bottom lip and my eyes were clenched shut, trying to block out the agony. What the hell is going on?

Colors flashed behind my eyelids, the pain swelling with each pulse. Unclear figures and shapes danced by, but despite how fuzzy they looked, I spotted large and creepy grins on them. Something isn't right here. I realized that as the giant area was made, but things are getting weirder and weirder now.

Without warning, the air became thick and ranked with blood. I coughed and heaved for air, and each time I did that, my skull shot agonizing shockwaves down my spine. My lungs craved for clean oxygen. My heart pounded wildly against my rib cage.

Tiny pricks on my scalp caused it to itch. I raised my arm to scratch it, but my shoulders screamed in protest as if I was worn out from lifting weights, which made no sense because I have been sitting here the whole time. In fact, my whole body was aching and burning. I never moved from this spot! What the hell?!

Laughter filled my ears, screeching echoing after it. I could've sworn I felt something drip out of my ears, as if it was blood. I wanted to cover my ears, to check if I really was bleeding, but my muscles wouldn't allow it. Soft drops of the blood connecting with the floor merged with the laughter and ear-splitting screeches.

And then it was gone.

The pulsing stopped. The noises ceased. The air cleansed. The aches vanished. Everything was gone- except for the red and black space around me.

This can't be real. It can't. I must be dreaming. I probably fell asleep after crying. Yeah, that sounds legit.

"_Welcome to my lair, little girl! I'm glad to see you finally accept your emotions~! I've been waiting forever for this moment~!"_

I would've shrieked if I could. The voice, or whatever it was, came out of nowhere. So, being the typical young girl I am, I jumped in fright at how sudden it was.

Arms, covered with hair, brushed against my cheeks and neck. I tensed, knowing that there was nothing there, even though it felt so real. The appendages slithered around my neck like a hairy snake (that doesn't sound appealing…) until it was loosely around my collar, as if preparing to choke me. The feeling was extremely uncomfortable but I refused to move, in fear that they would disconnect my head from my body. But what I didn't fear is speaking.

My voice trembled slightly as I questioned the entity, "W-who are you? What do y-you mean, 'You've been waiting forever for this moment'?!" There was no doubt panic arose in my voice.

" '_Who am I?'?!" _It cackled in amusement, as if it expected me to ask that. _"I have no name, little __**human**__. Yet I have been feared by even gods, who try to exorcise me! They do not know my name, nor do I. As for your second question," _the arms suddenly enclosed and sharp needles dug into my flesh, _"I have been right next to you ever since your father died!"_

I cried out at the unexpected pain and clawed at my throat, trying desperately to loosen the grasp of it. Why does it feel so real?!

"_Because it is real, dearie! Trust me, peasant, when I say this is no dream. I was brought to you by your negative emotions and fed off of them! Sad to say, but I'll be stuck with you until you die, and then I get to possess your body!"_

It's not real. It's not real. It's not real.

"_Oh, but it is real!"_

The claws sank further and began to draw back, leaving tear marks on my neck. I screamed at the agony.

"_That's right; scream as loud as you want. No one will hear you. You're trapped in my dimension, and no one has penetrated it ever!" _Its sadistic cackles rang through the air, which began to reek of blood again. This time, _my _blood.

Hot tears spilled from my eyes. "Stop it! Shut up, just shut up!" I yelled.

"_You can't command me, __**human**__! You're powerless to stop me. Only gods, with superior divine powers, can eradicate me! You aren't a god, so you can't do anything!"_

I wailed hopelessly, sobs escaping my lips, as the claws ripped at my skin. The salty tears stung the marks it made.

"_And I hear that you're having some school problems. About this boy being bullied, and you want to stop it but you can't? Am I right?" _It didn't wait for me to answer or it was just being rude as it continued. _"Why don't you kill them all? That'll stop them! And kill those who'll arrest you! Hell, why don't you kill everyone, including the boy so he can stop worrying you! Doesn't that sound pleasant to you? Because it sounds pleasant to me~!"_

I hated this thing. My hatred for those people who bullied the boy ceased. I don't want to kill everyone! I don't want to even touch a weapon that causes death! And there's no way I'll kill the police or that boy!

But despite of my courageous thoughts, it didn't help with the suffocating and nails in my throat. The voice cackled in demented joy at my pain and thoughts. _"What are you going to do, girl? Beg for mercy? Sorry, but I don't like mercy."_

I did beg. But not for mercy. Not for that thing.

"Someone, please," I begged loudly, hoping my voice could do _something_, "someone, anyone, please save me!"

It was as if a miracle happened. Every single thing disappeared without a trace. There was no more red or black space in front of me, behind me, to the side of me. The voice also ceased to speak as well as the arms. However, the side of my neck and my collarbone stung sharply. Despite that, it was as if the gods did answer my call.

I hissed at the pain on my neck and checked the princess clock that my mom had gotten me a little after Dad's death. Mom got home around 5 o'clock (except on Fridays) and it's 4:31 now. I get home after school around 3:30-ish.

Pushing myself off the bed with trembling arms – trembling because of that experience –, I made my way to the bathroom to look at what that demon thing left. As I approached the bathroom, I nearly stumbled over my silver-grey cat, Millie, who eyed me warily. That cat doesn't really trust me anyway, despite us sharing silver-ish hair and green eyes.

On instinct, I flipped on the switch to the bathroom and was relieved slightly at the familiar sight of it. I don't want to encounter something like that realm ever again. I don't think I'll ever favor black and red together in my entire life now.

Stepping in front of the full body mirror, I tilted my head sideways and was appalled by what I saw. An ugly, dark purple-ish bruise replaced the tear marks from the demon. It wasn't big or small, but it definitely was noticeable. I could've sworn I saw something like an eye within the bruise, but I must've imagined it. That would be out of some sort of anime or something like that. Anyway, I need to cover it up so Mom won't see it.

When Mom did arrive home, I replaced my school uniform with a turtleneck and sweatpants and told her that I got cold when I got home, which was partially true. I also explained to her what happened at school (and about the party) but I didn't dare mention the demon that claimed to have been stalking me ever since Dad died. She wouldn't believe me. Besides, I didn't want to talk about it since it kind of creeped me out.

* * *

><p>During the middle of the night, I may have imagined this but I felt a soothing aura around me and a wet rag (I'm guessing) placed against the area of the bruise. I didn't want to startle the person and I also didn't want to disrupt my sleep, so I passed it off as a dream in the morning.<p>

However, as I woke up, my neck stopped hurting – it hurt throughout the day yesterday and during the night – and when I checked in the mirror, the bruise was gone. I was astounded but nonetheless cheerful that I didn't have to hide it for school. Maybe whoever was there in the middle of the night was my mom and she healed it for me or something. It seemed possible, even though she didn't After all, Millie seemed to stay in her bed and sleep soundly around that time, so it couldn't have been a random stranger.

Millie is almost like our guard dog, but a cat. If she sees or hears something suspicious, she'll alert whoever she's near about it. At least, that's what my mom said. The cat sleeps in my room, so if an intruder comes to my room, she'll unleash her fury to protect me, even if she doesn't trust me. I don't know about that cat. She's just weird.

About school, it passed quickly. There was, luckily, no bullying directed to the boy and I have something I don't have to worry about. The day passed smoothly and normally. At least, for other kids and adults there.

The words of that entity rung in my mind constantly, and I didn't feel safe. Possession of my body? An unbreakable realm that even _gods_ can't get into? _Gods _fearing it? It all sounds like a load of bull, to be honest. It's just hard to believe something like that happened to _me._ I'm not special. I'm just a normal kid. Besides, it seems like it belongs in some sort of show. This is real life.

I want to believe it's just a dream. But it's not.

The pain was real. The mark on my neck was real. Everything of that encounter was real. It's tough to comprehend. I don't want to comprehend it, but I have to. In that case, that means…

_I've been living with a demon inside me for seven years._

"Remember, kids, be careful while you're trick-or-treating. Have a nice weekend and Happy Halloween!"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

I jolted out of my thoughts as the shrill ring of the bell resonated through the hallways and classroom. The students around me stood up and packed their things, gathering in groups to talk about what they're doing for Halloween, which was today. No one surrounded the boy as he slept soundlessly on his desk. No one bothered to wake him up.

Stretching my arms above my head, I realized a nap sounded extremely pleasant. I'll take one once I get home, before the party, so I'll be wide awake for it. A yawn escaped my lips, proving my point.

Ami stayed home after recovering from her high fever (from yesterday) so she can decorate her whole house for the party. I couldn't blame her; her house is huge! It's bigger than an average house, but smaller than a mansion. She invited all of her friends and allowed them to bring someone else with them that weren't invited. Sure, we'll miss the trick-or-treating (some kids refused so they could trick-or-treat), but her party did sound fun. I'm not sure who I could ask to come with me since all of my other friends were already invited or they have other plans. Maybe I'll just go alone.

Man, I got lost in my thoughts too easily. As soon as I switched back to reality, the room was nearly empty. Sensei was ushering the ecstatic kids out the door, leaving me and the boy in his classroom.

I stood up from my desk, my chair screeching lightly against the hard floor. It was quiet, despite the cheering and shouting and chatter from the halls. He didn't seem to be bothered by any of it. I wish I could do that.

From what I guess, I'll have to wake him up since no one cared to do that themselves. Grasping the handles of my bag, I moved closer to the middle of the room, where he sat, and peered at his sleeping face. I couldn't stop myself from doing it; his face looked so adorable and relaxed. For me, it's hard to believe that he's getting bullied. He's too innocent for that.

_Too innocent to be friends with someone who hides a demon within them._

Quickly I shook off that thought. All I needed to worry about was becoming friends with him. That other stuff will come later, or never, hopefully.

Red-orange eyes burned into my skull. I stared back blankly until a rosy blush coated my cheeks. The boy yelped in surprise and fell out of his chair, landing on his bottom. Stumbling back, I nearly crashed into a desk behind me, but I stopped myself in time. However, I couldn't hide my blush and he couldn't either.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at me despite the pink on his cheeks.

I narrowed my eyes in return, my attitude towards him changing slightly by his shout. A scowl making its way to my lips, I glared lightly at him and said, "Wakie wakie, sleepy head. The bell already rang. We should get to the sidewalk so we can get picked up." That came out a little ruder than expected.

He and I, along with a few other students, were picked up by our parents at the end of each school day. I noticed him ever since school started, sitting in the furthest area away from most of the kids. Around that time, I didn't really care for anything or anyone until I met Ami. Then I began to notice my surroundings clearly. I began to notice the bullying going on. I regret it.

Slitting his eyes even more, the boy mirrored my scowl but pushed himself off the floor and grabbed his bag as well. With another glance toward me, he marched out the door without waiting for me. I huffed and jogged after him.

Finally I caught up with him. As I matched his stride, I couldn't help but notice we're the same height. Maybe the same age too. But that was beside the point.

As we made our way to the front of the school, I sparked up a conversation with him. It turns out that we shared a lot of things in common. We love video games, fantasy, and junk food (I haven't mentioned this, but I am obsessed with eating junk food), and we dislike horror movies and bullying. We share the same taste in music and favorite color. It was so weird and kind of creepy that we liked the same things, but we just shrugged it off as a coincidence.

Despite how he acted towards me, he warmed up to me. With his delinquent-like attitude, I began to understand why he was so mistreated. He told me that he has family problems that he doesn't want to mention. I waved it off without a care, seeing the troubled look in his eyes. It must be some serious business for him.

Then the topic of Halloween was brought up. I told him I was going to Ami's Halloween party as a mischievous cat with an excited grin, since it would be my first Halloween Party. He replied back that he isn't going to trick-or-treat with a slump of his shoulders even though he was anticipating it and he had his own costume ready.

I pitied him. He was waiting for this day, yet he was denied of it in the last minute. So I asked him if he wanted to go to the party. His stunned expression met my optimistic one. My expression didn't waver in the slightest.

"Why me?" he questioned, meeting my green eyes. Spotting the warmth in my eyes, he swiftly diverted his attention to his feet, slowing his pace into a full stop.

Cracking a grin as I spun to face him, I said cheerfully, "What else are you going to do? You have no plans for tonight, right?"

He shook his head, cheeks flushing. "It's just that… I have to ask my mom and make sure that I have permission, and I'll have to assemble my costume and… no one will know me! Or they might start bullying me!" All of those were excuses that he came up with in his mind. It was obvious by his eyes darting back and forth as if to see some sort of clue. It made my grin widen.

"So?" I shrugged in a carefree way. "The party's at 6 o'clock. You'll have enough time." Using my back to open the door to leave the school, I made sure the boy could see my grin. "Quit with the excuses. I bet no one will even bother making fun of you in Ami's huge house. Besides, if anyone does that, I'll make sure that they know a kitty will defend its friend."

His cheeks reddened at my words, and he looked away as he stepped outside with me. "Alright… I'll go." He mumbled, as if ashamed.

A laugh bubbled in my throat, and I ruffled his hair. "Good, good. I'll expect to see you there, alright?" I glanced over my shoulder and spotted my mom's car. She gets off early on Fridays since she works so hard on weekdays.

He nodded obediently, his eyes following my glance towards Mom.

I told him Ami's address quickly after hearing Mom honk the horn and where to meet up with me (I had been to Ami's house for a sleepover during this month and have the whole house layout in my head) and spun on my heel, waving to him as I approached the grey SUV. The boy waved back, a small flicker of disappointment in his eyes. I smiled to him and gave him one last wave before hopping into the passenger seat unladylike, carelessly tossing my bag into the backseat.

Mom glanced at me, switching from park to drive, and glanced at the boy who stood alone at the double doors which led to the school. "Is that the kid you were talking about, Ko-chan? The one who's being bullied?" she asked as I buckled my seat belt. I looked up at her question and glanced at the boy.

"Yeah. He's a really nice kid. Well, at first he seemed like a jerk, but that's only because he has some sort of family problem. We share things in common too, like what we like, our dislikes, and music. I invited him to Ami's party too."

Mom's eyebrow rose in interest, but her eyes never left the road. "That's good, sweetie," she said with a warming smile, "that you made another friend. What's his name? He seems kind of peculiar."

I almost felt insulted but bit my tongue softly. She doesn't mean it like that. I told her his name and leaned against the chair, yawning. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Take a nap if you're tired, Ko-chan. You must be tired."

And that I did. Nothing bothered my nap. No nightmares. Just a sweet, peaceful dream.

* * *

><p><span>Point of View Switch: Kittie's POV (First Person)<span>

My eyes blinked open, my jaws widening immediately in a yawn. I stretched my body, cracking the bunched up bones and muscles from my sleeping place beside the bench. A mumble came from the top of the bench, and I shook my head in exasperation. Yato snored loudly above me and Yukine slept without a noise coming from him.

Remembering my dream, I frowned deeply. Why did that little boy look strangely like Yukine? It was so weird, the dream… But I know it had to be connected to me. After all, that _demon _was a Phantom. Maybe it was a memory; a really demented yet heartwarming memory.

Yukine shifted in his sleep, eyebrows furrowed like he was having a nightmare. I scowled at the thought, the same motherly sense tingling. My hand drifted towards him and gently rested on his hat. I rubbed his head soothingly, a wave of nostalgia washing over all my senses. From my hand, Yukine relaxed a little and the nightmare passed. Pulling my hand back, I sighed. I definitely knew this kid in my past life.

I stilled, sensing the coldness that threatened to seep into my bones. But also, my ears twitched at a certain sound whispering in my ear.

Phantom scum.

A large grin plastered on my face, I slipped on my clawed gloves that I used to kill my own kind, Phantoms. I'm a humanoid Phantom with no intentions of acting like one of those creatures, so I slay them. Most gods don't trust me – my ears and tail proving my species – so I live alone. Well, I used to. I recently met a so called _god_ that goes by the name of Yato. He says he grants wishes, so I asked him if he could help me in my search to find my bell – the only thing I have left of my past. You see, I wasn't born a Phantom, nor was I made one. I was born _human_, and I lived as one until I died. I don't know the details of my past life, which is why I had my bell. But it was stolen by some Regalia girl. I won't go into full detail, but she stole it right from my neck. I've been hunting her down in my spare time ever since.

Currently, Yato found another Regalia since his last one ditched him. This Regalia is named Yukine, and his weapon form is a naked blade. There's something about this kid. I don't have a clue what is, but I think he's related to my past in some sort of way.

And then there's Hiyori. She's a good kid who happened to come across Yato as she has a problem as well. In a certain event, she's now stuck as half Phantom and half human. So she asked Yato to help her with her problem. Unfortunately she's stuck like that until that failure of a god decides to help her.

"_Smells nice… She's one of us…!"_

The Phantom's coo stirred me out of my thoughts. Smirking, I stood without disturbing the two and jumped to the roof of the shrine, tail whisking around my legs. A huge, green spider-like creature greeted me at the top. Its large eye glimmered with hunger.

"_If she's one of us… if I eat her… I'll become stronger!"_

"Like hell!" I growled, charging at it with my claws prepared. Not once did Yato and Yukine awaken as I slayed the monster.

…**alright, I know it's not Halloween! I just happened to finish this four days later than expected, but better late than never, right?**

**I really liked writing this, despite being interrupted by writer's block and some other stuff. I really got to get in touch with my feelings in this, since I am in a situation like Ko-chan (or Tsukino). One of my friends isn't the popular kid in the class – like the boy whom I will not name – but he does have friends, including me. And there is a reason he's the "alien" (what some students call him) of the class. But I won't reveal that (personal reason).**

**So anyway… Happy Halloween (even though this is late)! Make sure to check out the main story of this, "Living with a Phantom inside Me" since this is like a side story to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Noragami! (you should know that already but meh…)**

**Question: Personality Question! What do you do for Halloween? Who did you dress up as four days ago?**


End file.
